erfandomcom-20200215-history
Tell Me No Secrets
Tell Me No Secrets is the 10th episode of the thirteenth season of "ER." Plot NBC Description A STARTLING SECRET PLAGUES THE ER: FOREST WHITAKER GUEST-STARS: Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) has a tough time coming to terms with his brother's newly discovered sexual orientation. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) spots Curtis Ames (guest star Forest Whitaker) outside his apartment but chooses not to tell Abby (Maura Tierney). Gates (John Stamos) begs Neela (Parminder Nagra) to give him a chance. Meanwhile, Kovac and Gates treat a young girl who appears to have been assaulted. Laura Innes, Linda Cardellini, Shane West and Scott Grimes also star. Synopsis Characters * Greg Pratt * Luka Kovac * Abby Lockhart * Tony Gates * Neela Rasgotra * Kerry Weaver * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Trivia * The episode is named after the 1997 movie Quotes :Luka Joe when he's throwing his food: Girls don't like it when you wear your food. Trust me. ---- :Sam: Abby This is Ben Parker, the new RN. :Abby: Hi. Abby Lockhart. :Ben: Hi, Abby. You're the nurse who became a doctor, right? :Abby: Guilty as charged. :Ben: Got seduced by the dark side, huh? :Abby: Well, I use my powers for good, not evil. ---- :Crenshaw: The human shish kebab will be fine, no thanks to that incredibly imbecilic stunt of yours. :Morris: Hey, how were we suppose to know the handle would break off? :Crenshaw: Ok, alright, just for fun, let's pretend that you each have even a modicum of gray matter that you've somehow managed to fashion into some crude rudimentary semblance of a brain. Then you would know you never pull out something near a vital structure unless you're in the OR. :Hope: We remove foreign bodies all the time in the ER. :Crenshaw: Pulling a vibrator out of someone's ass. Not the same thing. :Morris: Hey, hey! Dr. Bobeck acted under my supervision and on my orders. :Crenshaw: Perfect! It's the halfwit leading the dimwit! :Morris: Look, you obnoxious bore! The ER works damn hard for every patient we see. We acted in this guy's best interest when no one, not even surgery, would give him the time of day. Now, did we do something that didn't work? Yes. Fine, it happens sometimes. I will take full responsibility, but at least we got off of our asses and tried to help. :Crenshaw: Oh, well, gold stars for the ER asses! :Morris: Hey! What is it about your need to belittle other people? Does insulting someone make you feel like a man? Bolster what little self-esteem you're clinging to? Wow! You know, I can't even begin to imagine what happened in your life to make you the kind of person that everybody hates. [Crenshaw drops his clipboard as he turns to walk away] :Hope: I could kiss you right now. :Morris: Really? :Hope: Hmm. Now it's gone. ---- :Morris: Hope, would you drive a Lamborghini to a Laundromat? Hitch Seabiscuit to a plow? Have Eddie Van Halen play air guitar? I'm Dr. Morris. I don't do migraines! ---- :Katey Alvaro she examines the x-ray of a patient: How'd he get an ice pick shoved in his ear? :Gates: Ran out of Q-tips? ---- Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes